How To Annoy Shadow the Hedgehog
by Rotark The Taco
Summary: This is a humorous story showing how to annoy Shadow the Hedgehog. Sonic and Silver the Hedgehogs will be sure to make this one heck of an angry fanfiction! Rated T for violence and cursing (mainly of the authors) Chapter 3 coming next week!
1. Start a Fight

How to Annoy Shadow the Hedgehog

By: Rotark

Items you will need:

Sonic the Hedgehog

Silver the Hedgehog

A lot of costumes

An annoying pink hedgehog who is Amy Rose

More objects

 **Chapter 1**

Shadow the Hedgehog was having a mighty fine day on Mobius. Well, I mighty fine day on Mobius in his terms. Rouge was on a top-secret mission, Onyx was dimension hunting, Grey was teaching Omega how to cook without him burning the house down, Sonic was running somewhere, Tails was inventing things, Knuckles was watching the Master Emerald, Silver was flying around the city, Amy went shopping with Cream, Cheese, Blaze, and Marine, Vector and Charmy went to the supermarket, Espio was on a date with Meiko, and the rest of the Rogues (AKA Blitz, Aury, and Jojo) were chaos-knows-where.

Shadow sighed as he sat in a field of flowers. Eggman attacked yesterday, so he wouldn't show up for some time, the Destructix were, well, Shadow didn't really know, Mephiles was in another dimension, so it was nice and peaceful for our Ultimate Lifeform.

Well, peaceful enough until Sonic the Hedgehog appeared. "Heya Shads, having a good day?" Sonic asked. Shadow inwardly groaned. "Until you showed up I was just fine." Sonic pouted a bit. "That's no way to treat an old rival," he said.

"Whatever. I don't care if you're a baby or not."

"Hey! For your information, I'm actually a hedgehog!"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "What do you want anyways faker?" he asked. Sonic shrugged. "Just stopping by to admire the scenery. Of course, I can't do that on Angel Island thanks to Knuckles, but this is acceptable."

"Hmph."

Sonic huffed. "Fine! Be the emo you act like Mr Sunshine!" Sonic said running off. _'I need to get Shadow's lazy butt off the grass… I GOT IT!'_

Sonic contacted a certain hedgehog on his wrist communicator.

"Hello?"

"Yo bro, you're not busy right?"

"Hmm… nope."

"Good, 'cuz I want to annoy a certain emo…"

 **Later…**

"You sure this will work?" Silver asked. Sonic nodded. "watch my lead!" Sonic took Silver to where Shadow was. "Heya Shads!" Sonic said. "What do you want now faker?" Shadow asked. "Nothin'. Just thinking, how _sad_ it is to be you!" Shadow growled. "What's THAT supposed to mean?!" Sonic shrugged. "Oh, I don't know… possibly the fact that I'm so much better than you in everything. Faster, stronger, smarter, happier, hungrier, you name it, I'm better!"

Shadow's anger level was rising. Fast. "Umm Sonic? Most of those things are what Shadow's better at," Silver whispered in Sonic's ear. "I know, here comes the fun part," Sonic whispered back. Shadow tightened his fists until…

He relaxed.

Sonic and Silver stood there, dumbfounded. "I don't have time for you buffoons," Shadow said, walking away. Sonic was now the angry one. "FINE! SEE IF I CARE YOU LAZY ASS!" Silver looked a bit worried. "Sonic, language…" Sonic ignored Silver and continued. "I BET IF MARIA WAS HERE, SHE WOULD HATE YOU WITH EVERY ONCE OF HER FRAIL HEART! YOU LEFT HER THERE TO FUCKING DIE, NO INTENTION OF SAVING HER, OR EVEN AVENGING HER! YET YOU COMPLAIN OF KEEPING A STUPID PROMISE TO HER YOU DON'T EVEN KEEP! NOW YOU GET MAD AT EVERYONE FOR NOTHING! I'M TRYING TO HAVE FUN WITH YOU, BUT NOOOOOO THAT STUPID ULTIMATE "LIFEFORM" IS TOO GOOD FOR THAT! WELL, THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM IS ALTUALLY AN ULTIMATE BITCHY PAIN IN THE ASS!"

Silver looked at Sonic with an extremely shocked expression. "Sonic! What the hell?!" Silver yelled. "You don't mean that… right?" Sonic scoffed. "Of course I mean it Silver! I mean it with all my fucking heart! Hopefully that cold jerky emo heard me!" Sonic and Silver peered at Shadow, yet they could only see the back of his face. "Shadow…?" Silver said, much worry in his voice. "Silver…" Shadow growled. "Y-yes?" "Move to the left 6 meters." Silver did as he was told. "You okay Shadow?" the younger hedgehog asked. Shadow evilly chuckled. "Oh, me? I'm _fine._ You should be worried though about something." Silver looked confused, yet Sonic payed no attention to anything until…

Shadow turned around, a pure evil and angry face on his well… face. "Let's see if your friends would like what I write on your tombstone you blue son of a bitch!" Without warning, Shadow launched himself onto Sonic, who didn't even see the attack coming, nor could he react quickly.

 **Several hours of beating later…**

"I'm sure you learned a lesson today Sonic," Silver said with an annoyed expression. Sonic had a neck cast, a leg cast, an arm cast, and multiple bandages around his body. Heck, he could past as a freaking zombie. "Yeah, yeah, don't say mean shit to Shadow," Sonic grumbled. "Aaaaaand?"

"And don't pick a fight on him…"

"Good, you can actually learn," Silver said. "Hey! I'm not as stupid as Knucklehead!" Sonic joked. "Whatever," the futuristic hedgehog said. "Did your plan succeed?" Sonic smirked evilly. "100%. Except the fact that I feel like I just got run over by a 15 ton truck but, it was sooooo worth it. Time for plan B!"

"Ummm what is this "Plan B" of yours Sonic?" Silver asked. "Oh you'll see soon enough my light pupil!" Sonic said, patting Silver on the head before turning on his communicator.

"Oh Sonnikku! I thought you would never call me! I bet it's about you wanting to marry me!"

"Ummm hello to you too Ames. Listen, I have a job for you. Think you can do it?"

"Anything for _you_!"

"Eugh. Okay, meet me at Station Park and DON'T try anything funny, this is NOT a date!"

"Yes sir!"

 **Rotark: Haha, I know, I'm evil to Sonic.**

 **Hedgi: I'M supposed to be the evil one!**

 **Rotark: Sorry hun.**

 **Hedgi: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?! *aims her AK 47 at Rotark***

 **Rotark: AHHH! HEDGE, NO NEED TO GET SO VIOLENT!**

 **Ghosty: He's right! *munches on toast***

 **Kim: EVERYBODY DO DA FLOP! *Flops on her face and doesn't get up***

 **Ghosty: ….**

 **Rotark: Sheesh, remind me why am I still sane…?**

 **Hedgi: *shoots Rotark* Because you are!**

 **Rotark: Owwwww meh sexy head…**

 **Ghosty: Dude, that's just… Disturbing…**

 **Rotark: AT LEAST I DON'T WEAR A BREAD HAT EVERYWHERE I GO!**

 **Ghosty: *shrugs***

 **Kim: KIMCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! *Flops ontop of Rotark***

 **Ghosty: READ AND REVIEW GUYS! PLEASE NO FLAMES OR ELSE A** ** _CERTAIN_** **FRIEND OF OURS IS SURE TO GO ON A RAMPAGE!**

 **Hedgi: *twists a knife on her finger that has blood that is not hers on it* What?**

 **Ghosty: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Runs away***


	2. Dress-Up

**Chapter 2**

"Okay, you got it Amy?" Sonic asked. Amy was dressed in a beautiful lime dress with white frills and bow, with a large green hat and veil. Her quills were tied into a bun, her gloves and rings were switched out for long, white gloves, and her shoes were white sandals. "Ready Sonikku!" Amy chirped.

Silver was dressed as Dr. Eggman, and had pillows sowed to make him look fat. Sonic dyed Silver's fur pale, places a rubber mask on his quills, placed a red nose on his nose, placed glasses on his eyes, wrapped a fake mustache around his muzzle, and in the boots, made soft bricks to make Silver seem taller.

Shadow was resting once again, until a shrill scream rang through the meadow. "What now?!" the ebony hedgehog asked himself before racing to Station Square.

"Oh, somebody help me!" A woman cried. A robot (It was actually E123 Omega indifferent colors. Sonic bribed him to saying Rouge wouldn't steal some parts from him anymore)

Grabbed the woman. "Shit," Shadow cursed. "OHOHOHO I WILL FINALLY RULE THE WORLD!" "Eggman" said. "Somebody, save me and stop this fat abomination!" the woman cried out.

"Doctor, let her go!" Shadow warned. "AND WHY WOULD I DO THAT SHADOW?!" "Eggman" asked. Shadow didn't respond, and instead rammed the robot into a wall while grabbing the woman. "Oh, my hero!" she gushed. Shadow growled and dropped her gently. "Go, run."

The woman ran, but stopped after a while and snickered. "Okay Sonic, Phase One complete!" Amy said.

Shadow was fighting the robot. "COM- eerrr SHADOW, I DO NOT WISH TO FIGHT YOU," The robot said. Shadow didn't respond and continued fighting, until he accidentally got white pain snared on him, and saw a red symbol on the robot's shoulder. "Waaaaait a minute…" Shadow wiped the rest of the paint from the shoulder and proved his suspistions: the Omega symbol.

"Omega?!" Shadow asked. "AFFFFIRMATIVE," Omega said, slightly glitching. Shadow helped Omega to his feet. "Sorry Omega, but I'll make sure he pays," Shadow said. "Eggman" sweat-dropped. "Uh oh."

Shadow punched Eggman and took off the mask to reveal it as Silver. "SILVER!" Shadow growled. "DON'T HURT ME! IT WAS SONIC'S IDEA AND THE WOMAN WAS ACTUALLY AMY! SONIC WANTED TO MAKW YOU FIGHT OMEGA THINKING IT WAS EGGMAN AND HIS ROBOT SO THEN GREY WOULD FIND OUT AND PUNCH YOU INTO THE ARK!" Silver blurted out. Sonic, who was in the park watching the fun, sweat-dropped. "Uh oh."

Suddenly, Sonic felt a tap on his shoulder. Sonic froze. "Hoooo boy…." Sonic said.

 **Doctor Eggman's base…**

"DOCTOR! SOMEBODY WAS PRETENDING TO BE YOU!" Decoe yelled. "Sooo, I have a fan?" Eggman asked nobody in particular. "Indeed," Bocoe said. Bokkun rushed into the scene. "DOCTOR EGGMAN HAS **_FANS_**?!" He yelled.

Decoe and Bocoe showed Bokkun and Eggman the tape. "HAHA! A FAN OF MY EGGMAN EMPIRE!" Eggman yelled happily. "WE HAVE A FAAAN! WE HAVE A FAAAN!" Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, and Eggman sang.

 **Meanwhile, at Sonic's house…**

Sonic was in a wheelchair, covered in a body cast while Amy was in a wheelchair, both arms broken, both legs broken. Silver was unharmed, drinking a cup of hot chocolate. "I told you it wasn't a good idea…" Silver said. "You're right Silver… We should've used E645 Zemo," Sonic said.

"SONIC! WHAT'S YOUR GOAL IN THIS?!" Silver said. Suddenly, a cast member gives silver the script. "Thank you! Let's see….. Oh. You're showing ways to annoy Shadow?" Silver asked. "Yup," Sonic said. "I'M GONNA KILL SHADOW!" Amy screamed. The cast crew then wheeled Amy out of the area. "0" was Amy's face.

"Welp, I know another way to annoy Shadow!" Sonic said triumphantly. "Which is…?" Silver asked. 'I'm not telling you yet! First, we gotta visit Knux, this cast is ITCHY! Besides, we need his help!" Sonic said. Silver used his telekinesis to fly Sonic and himself to Angel Island.

 **Rotark: The name is self-explanitory.**

 **Kim: Pfffft Self-explanitory my ASS! Where's Scourge?!**

 **Rotark: Hey, I thought Shaddy was the cursing woman!**

 **Kim: Whatever, I don't give a shit about that…**

 **Ghosty: Ummm I definitely don't know anything about where Scourge is… Errr I have nothing to do with it! It's not like he's trapped or something… *nervous***

 **(Scourge is trapped in an underground water lab fighting off mutants while being tied together.)**

 **Hedgi: Hummmmm I'm boooooooooooooored**

 **Rotark: Do something.**

 **Hedgi: OKAY! *Shoots Kim with Bazooka gun***

 **Roatk and Ghosty: O_O**

 **Hedgi: HAHA! THAT WAS FUUUUUN! ):D**

 **Rotark: No offense Shaddy but, you're kinda a maniac!**

 **Ghosty: Kind of? Really? She IS a maniac-_-**

 **Hedgi: At least I don't do it with the same HUNTER'S KNIFE!**

 **Rotark: *Whistles randomly***

 **Hedgi: AAAAAAAND I DON'T DROWN PEOPLE IN BREAD, COOK THEM, AND MAKE THEM INTO TOAST!**

 **Ghosty: *Stops eating his toast***

 **Ghosty: Uhhhh hehe… who gave you THAT idea?! *nervous again***

 **Hedgi: I tasted your toast Mr. ToastyGhost. It tastes like metal. AND I found a piece of brain in there!**

 **Rotark: Ewwwwwww *throws up on Kim***

 **Kim: BAZINGAAAAAAA! *Throws dragons everywhere***

 **Ghosty: whoa, where are those dragons coming from!**

 **Hedgi: PSSH! Her ass of course!**

 **Rotark: STOP CURSING!**

 **Hedgi: Absolutely not! It goes against my Shadow code!**

 **Ghosty and Rotark: ….**

 **Rotark: You love Shadow the Hedgehog so much you try to act like him?**

 **Hedgi: Exactly. But the guns are my own personal addition!**

 **Ghosty and Rotark: …**

 **Hedgi: READ ON OR THIS BAZOOKA IS GONNA GO BAZINGA RIGHT IN YO FACE!**

 **Rotark: SHADDY! NO NEED TO BE VIOLENT!**

 **Ghosty: Oh, why me?!**


End file.
